


Logan Echolls & Veronica Mars - Secret Garden

by vmreborn



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fanvideo, Shipping, Veronica Mars Holiday Gift Exchange 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vmreborn/pseuds/vmreborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The LoVe story of the Spinster & The Obligatory Psychotic Jackass through the years. I've always wanted to make a video that compare and contrast scenes from when they were young to when they grew older and them looking back at their relationship. </p>
<p>Artist: Bruce Springsteen aka The Boss<br/>Song: Secret Garden</p>
<p>This is like an elegant sexy LoVe video.....I've always thought the song suited the both of these two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Logan Echolls & Veronica Mars - Secret Garden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilamadison11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilamadison11/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Logan Echolls & Veronica Mars - Secret Garden](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/165622) by VMReborn. 




End file.
